


Myth Grumps

by magno1ia



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Holly, Demon!Ross, Gen, Human, Kitsune, Kitsune!Kevin, Magic, Mermaid!Suzy, Other, Possibly mild Egobang, Siren, Superpowers, Werecat, Werecat!Arin, Werewolf, Werewolf!Barry, YouTube, angel - Freeform, demon, lmao sorry, mermaid, vampire, vampire!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magno1ia/pseuds/magno1ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name will change soon.)<br/>Danny's been dragged away by a group of vampires, causing chaos back at the Grump's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One\Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn't good enough for AO3 lmao

"That gig was fun."  
I smile, leaning up against the cold stone wall of the building we exited moments ago.  
Brian's been strangely cautious about what he's been doing all night. He'd been staring out into the crowd of lovelies in a way that looked like he was searching for something.  
We stand outside for five minutes. I watch every car that drives by, wanting Arin to just get here and pick us up already. We're in a shady part of town. Every person that walks by gives me the creeps.  
I can feel the silence starting to get awkward. It's quiet already, and our lack of conversation does not help anything.  
"Something's up," I frown at him. "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," He responds blankly. He looks up in the sky at the full moon, which casts a dull grayish glow on the unlit parts of the street.  
Another twenty minutes pass. At this point, I wonder if Arin has forgot.  
Our silence ensues.  
I take this time to investigate my surroundings. The streetlights are strangely dim compared to everywhere around this part of town.  
"Okay, Brian. It's been a half an hour. Let's just walk." I complain. I'm worried about Arin, but I'm exhausted and I want to sleep.  
"Not a good idea."  
I turn so I can look at him.  
"Then call Arin at least. My phone's dead"  
Brian pulls out his phone hesitantly, dialing Arin's number and placing the phone next to his ear.  
While it rings, I glance around my surroundings once more. Surprisingly, nothings changed.  
I look back at Brian who's putting his phone back in his pocket.  
"He didn't answer."  
I frown. "What the fuck? He's not usually like this."  
"I'm sure there's a good rea- Dan, behind you!" Brian's calm voice turned to a yell as a feel a pair of hands wrap around my neck, pulling me backwards violently.  
Letting out a choked cry, I reach for Brian but he just stands there innocently. Not even attempting to help me, even without a look of concern. His eyes almost appeared different, even more emotionless than normal.  
"Brian!" I reach for him one last time as we turn a sharp corner into an alleyway.  
He watches as I'm dragged away helplessly.  
"Sorry, boy." A feminine, young sounding voice says as we reach the entrance to an alleyway. She never steps in my line of vision, but I can feel that she's small and dragging me with incredible force. A clicking noise rings in my ear, and my vision goes black.


	2. Chapter Two: Kidnapped (From the Kidnappers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I lost half of this chapter a few times because I'm new with Ao3. Sorry if parts of it are weird.)

Arin's POV  
I didn't know that Danny was taken until I got to the office.  
Brian, Barry, Kevin, Suzy, and Ross were all sitting around chatting when I showed up.  
They all stared at me angrily. "I just got here. How did I do something wrong already?" I asked.  
"Why did you say you'd be able to pick them up?" Barry responded, rather aggressively. My heart had skipped a beat, remembering telling Danny that I could pick him and Brian up after the gig.  
"I wasn't thinking about the date..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't believe I had done that. I looked around the room for Danny, wanting to apologize.  
"He was taken by a group of vampires we aren't familiar with," Barry growled at me.  
I looked down at my feet, knowing that this was my fault. I could have prevented it, but I was stupid enough to choose the night of the full moon.  
Now, at this moment, me and Brian are sitting in my car, going back to where Danny was taken. I realize now, I wouldn't have been able to get there anyway. I didn't know how.  
"He's probably not human anymore," Brian mutters.  
"I know," I hiss at him, earning a dark-eyed glare in response. His reaction sends shivers up my spine, knowing he is genuinely angry. (And his all black eyes are terrifying in the first place.)  
I pull up in front of a small building, where Brian says the gig was.  
"Brian, this place is a complete wreck. Of course there's a group we don't know here."  
Brian doesn't respond to me, but just gets out of the car. Even with just his door open, I can already smell vampires. And blood. Vampires and blood. (Makes sense, at least.)  
Getting out of the car, I'm hit with the metallic scent of blood so strong I almost have to lean over and cover my nose and mouth. Brian looks at me and chuckles. His nose isn't as strong as mine.  
"Fuck you, man. You're a spider. I'm a cat," I walk around the car and gag. The smell is even stronger over here. "Speaking of, do spiders even have noses?"  
"I do," Brian shrugs. He starts walking away quite quickly, and I have to run to catch up with him.  
"I don't think I can do this." We near the alleyway that Brian claims Danny was dragged into. The strong stench of blood is disgusting.  
"Too bad. I'm not going alone," Brian says, grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him. The alleyway is dark, but weirdly clean. The bloody smell is even fading away.  
"Who are you?" A female voice asks. I don't see her, but I smell her. Vampire.  
"Where is he?" Brian yells. I slap his arm, not wanting him to seem aggressive. A figure drops down in front of us, laughing.  
"Don't worry, he's not gonna offend me." She smiled. "Or scare me, for that matter." She has long blonde hair, which is tied up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes glow a bright orange, making them the most noticeable thing in the dark.  
"You're Brian." She points to him. He nods impatiently.  
"You... I don't know. But you're a kitty cat!" She looks at me. "I've never actually met a werecat before. None of us have."  
"They mainly live more up north." I say playfully. "Whatever, buddy. Don't worry, Danny will be back soon. He needs to stay here for a day or two, though." She sighed. "Not my rule."  
I decide against questioning her how she knows Brian's name, or even Danny's. It doesn't seem like something he would tell. "Poor little human. He was scared shitless." She continued. "But I'm thinking he knows enough now." She smirked, looking to her side. She points at a wall. "There's a stairwell here. That's where our group stays."  
"What's your name?" Brian asks, ignoring her attempt at a friendly conversation. She gave us room for polite questions, not angry sounding ones.  
"Mira." She smiles again, this time showing off her fangs. "I'm a princess."  
"Good for you." I frown. We need Danny and then we need to get the fuck out of here.  
"Don't be so rushed to leave." Mira smiled.  
"Arin!"  
Mira's eyes widen. Brian looks at me.  
That was Danny's voice, and he sounded absolutely horrified.  
"Where is he?!" I let myself go, lunging at Mira and wrapping my hands around her neck.  
"Arin," Brian warns.  
Mira doesn't move, her eyes locked on mine.  
"I'll go get him," She whispers.  
She slips from my fingers with ease, heading down into the invisible stairwell in the ground.  
"What the actual fuck was that?" Brian asks.  
"Good question."  
My ears begin to pick up people talking, presumably Danny and Mira.  
"Now just remember what I said." Mira shoves Danny through the invisible opening and he collapses in front of us, panting.  
She steps through next, walking around Danny and next to Brian.  
"Dan?" I ask, kneeling down next to him.  
"I-I don't know w-what the fuck they did to me." He stutters, looking up at me. He looks tired, and his eyes are red instead of brown.  
"I'm sorry, Dan. Let's get out of here," I whisper.  
"No, he has to stay."  
Mira stands in front of me when me and Dan stand up. My hand finds its way to Dan's arm in a protective manner.  
"Arin?" Dan whispers. I can tell he has no clue what's going on.  
"Get out of our way, Mira." I hiss at her.  
"I'm not affected by your attempt to intimidate me." She smiles. "Do you want to fight? A little kitty scratch never hurt anyone. Especially someone like me."  
My grip on Dan's arm loosens.  
"Arin," Brian warns. I know that what I'm about to do is dangerous.  
"Don't hurt her," Danny whispers.  
I ignore him. Mira's eyes glow brighter in a playful sense. She wants to fight.  
"I don't want to fight," Mira frowned.  
I lunge at her, my claws extending. I land a scratch on her shoulder but she jumps out of the way so I can do anything else. "Fuck you." She spits, dissipating into thin air. My claws shrink back into my human nails. Brian's already walking away, shaking his head. Danny stays behind. "I'm really fucking confused right now." I can hear a smile in his voice. He's calm. "You should be. Let's leave." I don't look back at him,but I can hear him behind me as I start walking. We exit the alleyway and I look behind me at Dan. He put sunglasses on. Where did he get those? "Mira gave them to me," He muttered. "You can fucking read minds too?" I hiss. He nods. "Arin, all vampires can read minds." Brian says sarcastically. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?" "Yes." I groan, following Brian back to the car. "Hey Brian?" Dan asks as he climbs in the backseat of our car. "Can we please not have a gig here again?" "We are never coming back to this part of town." Brian confirms.

We get back to the office and Danny sighs.  
"Do we have to record?" He questions.  
"Nope. I'm thinking we have enough episodes stacked up for a while." I respond. We exit the car and head into the building, Dan keeping his head held low. I can't help but worry about him.  
"I need an explanation." He tells me. I nod.  
"You've been the only human here forever, man."  
His eyes widen. "The only human? Seriously?"  
"Yes. Actually, Vernon's human too. But he actually knows about this stuff."  
"Fuck, man."  
"It's been pretty difficult having conversations around you."  
"Unbelievably hard." Brian interrupts.  
We enter the office, and everyone is sitting in the same spot. Danny tenses up.  
'What the fuck happened to you?" Ross snarls. A hiss leaves my mouth unintentionally. I fucking hate when I do that.  
"I was kidnapped and turned into a vampire," Danny says calmly. "What the fuck happened to YOU?"  
"I've always been like this." Ross says, standing up. Barry growls and grabs his arm, pulling him back down.  
"I'm gonna break this up now." Brian steps in front of me and Danny.  
"Don't... Mess with Ross." I tell Danny. "He's literally a demon. Fair warning."  
"Uh, Okay." He mutters, Ross stands up and leaves, watching Danny out of the corner of his eye.  
"Welcome back, Danny." Suzy says. "The first vampire of the Game Grumps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> (ARIN MAKING RANDOM CAT NOISES IS KILLING ME)


	3. Chapter 3: Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny feeling any emotion other than happy is like, my favorite thing to write.  
> He's a precious jellybean.

Danny's POV

It feels like the walls are closing in on me.  
My entire body burns with a pain I've never felt before. It's like fire.  
I try to imagine what I look like right now- A complete wreck, disheveled, curled up in a corner with his knees pressed up to his chest.  
Movement makes me hurt more, so I stay still.  
Voices echo around me, but I can make out any words. They must be coming from the halls.  
"Dan." That female voice that I know so well whispers my name.  
I relayed her voice over and over in my head- "Sorry, boy."  
She haunted me, and I don't even know her name.  
I bury my face into my arms, not wanting to stare out into the dark room that surrounded me.  
When I woke up not too long ago, I found myself in a dark room, dimly lit with candles. There's a table with chairs in the corner, along with a fairly comfy bed on the other side. There's one door and it's locked.  
"Dan." The voice says my name once more.  
"Stop talking to me." My voice barely comes above a whisper, but I have a sense I didn't even need to say anything out loud. She just knew.  
"I'm here to help you," A dark figure appears in the corner of the room, next to the table.  
"Who the fuck are you?" I lash out suddenly. The pain in my body gets stronger the more I move.  
It almost looks like the figure stepped back a bit.  
"I'm Mira." The figure turns into an actual person. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair in a messy bun and bright, glowing orange eyes stands in front of me.  
She looks down and meets my eyes, frowning.  
"I know, you're clueless. Some people are just like that." Mira kneels down so she's at my level. "I did something bad, Dan. But it's gonna help you in the long run."   
"What's going on? You can't just kidnap people!"   
"I didn't, really," She shrugs. "but you wouldn't really get it yet."  
My heart has been pounding this entire time. I've never felt so scared in my life.  
"Why am I here?" The calmness in my voice truly does not reflect how I'm actually feeling.  
"Don't bother hiding your emotions. I can see right through you." She gave a small sinister grin.  
"If you know I'm scared, h-how about you just let me go?" I almost find a smile on my face after how dumb that sounded.  
"You're cute," She sits down cross-legged in front of me, her head slightly tilted  
"Thanks?" This nice exchange between us is uncomfortable. The last thing I could do right now is trust her.  
"You don't need to be scared," The tone of her voice says she's telling the truth.  
"I'm not that dumb. Explain something first, and then maybe I can trust you." I'm lying.  
"Don't lie to me either, Leigh." I cringe slightly at the sound of my first name. How does she know that?  
"Seriously?" She laughs at me. "I'm reading your mind, dummy! How can you not tell?"  
"Stuff doesn't work like that."  
"From your point of view."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"To put is simply, your entire life has been a lie, I guess." She stands, facing the door. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you something that'll make your pain subside." The door flung open without her touching it. Bright white light flooded the room for even just a few seconds before she left and the door shut again.  
The pain in my body had subsided as we talked. Her voice was calming and her eyes were sincere.  
"Dan?"   
My thoughts had trapped me in a bubble, stopping me from wondering where she was. Who knows how long she was gone?  
"I brought you something to make you feel better." Mira sat down next to me, handing to me a mug of something that smells sweet.   
I know it's safe, but I'm still having trouble trusting her. She places the mug in my hands, and I stare at it, unsure.   
"Just drink it, dumbass, you'll feel better."  
I bring the mug up to my lips, letting whatever it is slide down my throat. It tastes sweet, almost like hot chocolate, but there's almost a bitter taste to it too.  
"Do you like it?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. I shrug. It's like coffee with too much creamer.  
"Well, keep drinking it. It'll make you feel better."  
She stands up, earning a curious look from me. "I've got shit to do, kiddo. I'll be back later."  
"Where are you going?" I ask, but she already left. I guess I'm just supposed to wonder when she'll be back.  
I sit and ponder what this is all about. I don't seem to be in too much danger, but she could easily be convincing me I'm safe just to kill me later.  
"Mira, this is the dumbest thing you've done yet. This is what got mom killed. This is why our clan is falling apart." A masculine voice cuts through my thoughts of what's going to happen to me.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm dumb as shit. Sorry J, I don't care. He probably would have been ripped to shreds by a different clan if I didn't do this."  
"What's so special about him? Who cares?"  
"He's got a nice singing voice..."  
"What the actual fuck, Mira?"  
"He's gonna be able to lure so many people to us, we aren't gonna suffer anymore."  
"... Okay. I won't tell dad. But he has to prove to us first, that he can really do that. And if he can't, he's dead."

The thought of my suddenly impending doom sent shock through my body. Why is this happening? It's got to be some sort of weird dream. I don't like it. I want to wake up.  
"Mira, his companions are here." The male's voice says, I think Mira called him J. (I really hope 'J' isn't his name.)  
"Shit! I'm gonna go out then. They need to be stalled. You go in there and talk to him, explain what you can with the time you have."  
My heart stops: He's coming in here? I don't know why I'm so scared of another person, when Mira seemed to be so nice. I don't know anything right now.

"So you're Dan?" The door opened again, revealing a tall and skinny man wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. "Don't answer that, I know you are."  
"Who are you?" My falsley confident voice began to fool even myself.  
"I'm Jackson, Mira's sister. I don't want you to be scared of me, because I'm not going to be the one to hurt you. Yet."  
"I'm sick of this. Just fucking explain what's going on." I snap, and Jackson sighs, sitting down a few feet from me.  
"Alright, chill. Jesus Christ." He pauses as if waiting for me to respond. I don't, so he starts talking again.  
"From what I've heard, you've been human all your life, and that's okay. You would have been fine to stay human, but my stupid baby sister had to go and change that. You've been kidnapped by a bunch of vampires, and none of them know that except me and Mira."  
"Vampires aren't real." I state, but I don't believe myself. It's not proved, they very well could be.  
"Actually, they are. And all of your friends aren-"  
Jackson was interrupted by Mira throwing open the door and storming over to me, grabbing me by the arm and violently pulling me away.  
"Sorry, Jackson, this isn't ending well. If I don't bring him to them, the kitty cat is gonna kill me." Mira shrugs and we quickly wind through a maze of hallways and reach a stairwell that goes up to an alleyway.  
"Arin!" I yell, and Mira slaps my arm.   
"Don't do anything stupid that gets me killed." She handed me a pair of sunglasses. "You are gonna go blind if you don't wear these."  
She pushes me up into the alleyway, and I see a very pissed off Arin (What's new?) and a very stern Brian. (Also, what's new?)  
A violent scene unfolds in which I see things I didn't expect- Arin grew claws and attacked Mira, and then she disappeared into thin air.  
We ended up back at the office rather quick, and everything was oddly different. My hearing and sense of smell seemed to have improved. Everyone in the office has a distinct smell, and some of them just didn't appeal to me. Ross and Barry looked at me funny, and they didn't seem happy.  
"Dan, I am so sorry." Arin apologized after I sat down next to Suzy when everyone else left the room.  
"You don't have t-"  
"Yes I fucking do! It's my fault, I forgot that last night was the full moon. I destroyed your life. It was that easy."  
"He's gonna be fine." Suzy stepped in, walking over to Arin and rubbing his back.  
"Yeah... I'm gonna be fine." I say. And I almost believe that, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is really cringey. It would probably help if you read the speech in the the persons voice. Thats how I write this.  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be longer!! I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
